Skylanders-a war for love
by Niceguy42
Summary: (Sequel to a new dawn) After defeating Dark Spyro, you'd think that Spyro and Cynder would have it easy, but you'd be wrong, and when they're magically transported to Avalar with no explanation, they're in for a ride
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _"argh! I'LL KILL YO-AGHHHHHHHHHHH" Dark Spyro screeched as he dissolved into nothing, Spyro and Cynder stopped their attack and flew to the ground "okay? So...he's gone right?" Sparx asked them as they landed, "I would hope so..." Spyro trailed off, then the ground started shaking, "woah, what the what!?" Spyro exclaimed as him and Cynder's vision went white._

 _"ohh, my head" Spyro groaned as he awoke on a green valley, he glanced from side-to-side, stratching his head in confusion, "this isn't the Skylands" Spyro murmured "why does this place look so familiar?" Spyro thought to himself when he heard another groan from behind him, he saw a very familiar dragoness, "Cynder!" Spyro ran to her, when he got to her, he noticed something happened to her, her magenta scales were black, her body was more angled, and she had more horns, "wait..." Spyro trailed off as Cynder opened her eyes, "Spyro? Is that you? Why do you look so weird?" Cynder groaned as he helped her up, "different? What do you mean?" Spyro asked, then he saw a puddle, as he flew toward the puddle, he noticed what Cynder meant by 'different', he saw that his horns were larger, same with his scales, his voice also sounded different, when he beckoned Cynder to fly to him, she did so, and looked into the puddle. She took a moment to observe her look, "why do we look like-?" Cynder then gasped, Spyro realized this too, "Cynder..." he began, "I think we're in Avalar."_

2 Days later

Spyro had awoken from his slumber, grogginess overtaking his vocal cords as he yawned in exhaustion, he glanced around and looked to the sky, it was a peaceful morning, things seemed to be like this a lot in Avalar, ever since they were transported here mysteriously from the Skylands, it felt like nothing was comprehendible anymore, he noticed Cynder as she stirred from her sleep, her black scales reflected the warm glow of the sun, "Spyro? You awake?" Cynder looked around, her eyes probably about seventy-five percent closer, "I'm here Cynder" Spyro replied as he cleared his throat, they shared a quick nuzzle and then began the discuss the issue they were currently in, "so...*yawn* what do we do?" Cynder rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes, "we trekked for two days and we haven't found anything or anyone that could help us" Cynder explained wearily, "I know Cynder, but, as much as you want to sleep, we must keep moving forward" Spyro replied confidently as they stared into each other's eyes, the warm glow of love flourished from both of them, "well, where do we start?" Cynder asked as she rubbed the last bits of sleepiness from her eyes, "well, my first thought was that we'd try to find Warfang, the dragon city, and I'm pretty sure I heard Sparx mention the Guardians still lived there" Spyro explained, "speaking of Sparx..." Cynder began, "what do you think happened to him? He didn't wake up in the same place we did" Cynder asked, "well, Sparx can handle himself, I'm sure we'll come across him eventually" Spyro reassured her as they started to trek through the forest in which they had awoken from. "Avalar looks so peaceful, so...beautiful" Cynder expressed her awe as Spyro draped his wing over her side, "yes, it is indeed, we never got to see it after we defeated Malefor" Spyro shared her awe in the matter, "and as much as I'd love to stay here and spend eternity with you, Cyn..." Spyro began, "Spyro!" Cynder exclaimed, clearly embarrassed as she blushed heavily, "we've got to get back to the Skylands, who knows what could be happening, I mean, it's not unlikely that Kaos could've broken out of prision yet again" Spyro sighed in frustration, "we can't we ever get a break" at this, Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek, "well, Spyro, let's focus on what's in front of us, which is...getting back to the Skylands" Cynder lightened his spirit, she was always a voice for compassion, they definitely had a lot in common, as Ignitus told him, _"Ignitus"_ Spyro's thoughts grew sober and he couldn't stop thinking about that day, _"I could've saved him, instead he died because of me, no! Ignitus sacrificed himself so you could defeat Malefor and save the planet, don't make his death be in vain, Spyro!"_ Spyro scolded himself in his thoughts, he wouldn't let Ignitus's death be for nothing. They kept trekking until they came upon what looked like a camp of sorts, Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and he made the shush motion with his finger, they sneaked up upon the camp and hid behind some nearby trees, _"are those-?"_ In the camp was what shocked him, they're we're drow elves living here, _"what? How? There shouldn't be drow elves in Avalar, unless-"_ Spyro thought back to the day when he rescued Sparx from the apes, _"this can't be a coincidence, drow elves and apes don't just randomly swap worlds with each other"_ Spyro then saw the thing that really set him off, next to the drow elves was a lantern, and in that lantern was a particularly familiar dragonfly _"Sparx!"_ Spyro gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

this angered Spyro as he watched the drow elves toss around the lamp with Sparx inside, "uh, I think 'm gonna be sick" Sparx groaned as he threw up in the lamp. drow elves didn't appear disgusted by this at all, it was quite the opposite, they were laughing about it! This enraged Spyro even more to see them treat his friend like this, but he knew he couldn't compromise himself or Cynder, as they still had the element of surprise, and while Cynder and himself were at different spots, his reckless anger could compromise them, he could not allow that, even if they were brutally torturing Sparx. Spyro winced as they kept throwing around the lantern ever-so-carelessly, he wished he could help, he had to stay focus, but couldn't keep his eyes off the drow elves and what they were doing to Sparx. Then...they crossed the line, they dropped Sparx's lantern and took him out, it was only then that Spyro saw they were clearly unamused by this now, and were about to incinerate Sparx, "No!" Spyro exclaimed with as he lept into the camp and started attacking the drow elves, they released Sparx out of being startled by Spyro, not out of fear, drow eleves didn't care about those things, they just lived to serve the darkness and whoever was the master of it. Spyro blasted one of them with an earth blast, one powerful enough to almost crush the drow elf it had hit, Spyro then knocked him unconscious, as snarled at the other drow elves as they circled each other, both giving one another a death stare, "you won't escape that easily!" Spyro snarled as he lept down used his weight to keep the two elves he landed on grounded, while fourth tried to escape, he was zapped by Cynder as she flew to him, "I thought we agreed on stealth" Cynder crossed her arms, "well, so, you see, Sparx is here" Spyro revealed Sparx to Cynder "hi, man, I thought that would never end" Sparx butted in, "and I just felt so mad that they were doing a bunch of cruel atrocities to him, I just felt angry for some reason" Spyro explained, "well, I'm sure the entire forest knows we're here know" Cynder replied wittingly, Spyro let out a sigh, he could still contain some of the dark ether he was touched by in his fight with Gaul way back when, but since Dark Spyro seemed to be the majority of this dark ether, there was barely enough within Spyro to do any harm, he could keep control better, then they saw a dragon flying towards them, Spyro immediately recognized it, it was Cyril.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look guys, I know I'm posting left and right, but I really want to tell my story, the waiting is getting more intense for me, and I have a multitude of more stories to tell, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Is that...Cyril?" Cynder asked, "I'm pretty sure that's Cyril" Spyro answered her question as the mighty ice dragon landed on the ground, standing confidently, when he saw Spyro and Cynder, he gasped in shock and wonder, "Spyro, Cynder...is that you?" Cyril asked hopefully as he bent down, "yes, Cyril, it's us" Spyro answered calmly, "and me!" Sparx added, "my, how the ancestors have blessed us this day" Cyril looked to the skies, "we thought you and Cynder perished in Malefor's lair" Cyril explained, "yet here you are, alive and...about the same age as you were ten years ago" Cyril looked slightly confused, "yeah, it's a long story" Cynder broke the silence as they stood there, "well, guys, I love reuniting, I really do, but could we please get out of the forest that's filled with things that could potentially kill us?" Sparx asked sarcastically, this caused Spyro to sigh in annoyance, "Sparx is right, Spyro, we should return to Warfang" Cyril began, "the other guardians will want to see you" and with that they lifted their wings off the ground and flew into off.

"So, Spyro, tell me this 'long story' of yours" Cyril asked as Spyro and Cynder flew on his left side, "okay then, where do I begin?" Spyro cleared his throat and began, "after we defeated Malefor in his lair, the planet was breaking apart, you still with me?" Spyro asked, Cyril nodded and beckoned for him to continue, "so, as a last resort to fix the planet, I used my energy of the purple dragon to restore the earth, but apparently that power was so immense, that it blasted me and Cynder into another world, the Skylands, we are currently the sworn protectors of the Skylands, and we were somehow blasted back into Avalar, right now we're in the process of trying to find a way back to the Skylands, so that's the story, oh, and me and Cynder are mates now" Spyro looked over at Cynder, who smiled in return, "well done, young dragon, you followed your heart and found love" Cyril approved of this and a glowing smile formed across his face, "Ignitus would've approved" the smile broke as soon as he mentioned Ignitus, the guardian who was like a brother to him, then again, all the guardians saw each other as brothers, it's why they were so close to each other. Spyro finally decided to break the icy silence, "speaking of which, how are Terrador and Volteer?" Spyro asked, Cyril looked back to him, "oh, them? They're doing quite well, individually, but as a group, we face a new darkness across Avalar" Cyril replied, Spyro and Cynder looked at him in confusion, "what do you mean 'a new darkness'?" Cynder asked, "shortly after Sparx dispersed from our world into yours, which is where I'm assuming he was sent, someone seemingly took his place, he calls himself Kaos" Cyril explained, Spyro froze, whilst flying, "wait, you don't mean-" Spyro was cut off as he heard an ear-splitting laugh echo all across Avalar, "HA-HAHAHAHAHAHA" "-Kaos?" Spyro finished his sentence, "how do you know him?" Cyril asked, "he's a villain from the Skylands, a villain whose plots always fail" Spyro sighed as Cyril continued, "well, when Kaos arrived, we didn't know what to expect...until he started using dark magic, after beating us, he retreated to the volcano" Cyril explained, "wait, as in Malefor's lair?" Spyro asked, "what? Did you not notice the fact that the volcano hasn't crumbled, or that his former lair still stays suspended in the air?" Cyril asked, when Spyro and Cynder turned, they noticed it now, "ohh, now I see it" Sparx pointed to the volcano, "now he's been building an army supposedly, one of great power, he claims" Cyril continued, "and while they possibly couldn't overpower me, the other guardians will most likely be taken down" Spyro and Cynder both rolled their eyes, Cyril' boasts clearly hadn't surpassed at all in the last ten years, "and by great power, you mean pathetically weak, I'm assuming you've met the drow elves, we fight things like them all the time, they're pathetically weak" Spyro replied, "maybe, but Kaos has gained control over the grublins and orcs as well, even a few apes" Cyril pointed out, _"okay, that's not as weak, for someone like Kaos"_ Spyro considered this in his thoughts, their conversation was cut short as they reached Warfang, "we're here, the other guardians will be wanting to see you two" Cyril explained as they flew in for landing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the three dragons and Sparx landed in Warfang, the first thing that happened was that the citizen, dragon, mole, etc. came to witness Spyro and Cynder's arrival, they heard whispers such as, "it is the purple dragon" or "the savior has returned, and even "they are alive" Spyro couldn't tell if he should feel flattered, or uncomfortable with them, "out of the way, coming though" Cyril pushed through the mass of citizens as they finally reached a large, central building in the middle of the city. "This wasn't here when the city was attacked by Malefor" Cynder commented as they entered, "no, it was not, the citizens decided to build this place for us guardians, we didn't ask them too, they just did it, they are truly honorable" Cyril explained as they entered a large room, filled with books and tables, book shelves for that matter, Spyro's guess: the library. When Spyro looked around, he saw Volteer and Terrador searching the library for something, "oh Volteer, Terrador, there are some very important people here" Cyril called out to the other guardians, "I swear, Cyril, if it's more fan girls, I'm gon-" Volteer was cut short as he saw Spyro and Cynder, standing there, when Terrador came into view, their eyes filled up with joy, "Spyro!" Volteer called out as he hugged both Spyro and Cynder, and even gave Spyro a light nuggie, "ah, Spyro, it is good to see your face again" Terrador smiled heavily, "same goes for you, Cynder" "and me!" Sparx butted in, Spyro rolled his eyes in irritation. "Cyril, have you told them? About this new darkness we face?" Terrador asked the ice dragon, Cyril simply nodded in response, "then they know about Kaos" Terrador "you mean our crappy villain whose plans always fail? Yeah, we've heard" Spyro blurted, "what do you mean ' _our crappy villain?'" Volteer asked in confusion, "well then, let me explain..." Spyro began as recapped the events that took place over the last 10 years, the Skylands, Kaos, him and Cynder becoming mates, the Skylanders, and their most recent event_ **(from a new dawn),** "so, let me get this straight..." Volteer began, "this entire time, you weren't dead and you have been living in these 'Skylands' ever since?" "Yes, that's basically it" Cynder restated "I think Ignitus would be proud to see you and Cynder together as a couple" Terrador smiled warmly, "ya know, that's exactly what Cyril said to us when we were flying over here" Spyro commented, "really, I'm surprised he wasn't acting like Cyril" Volteer shrugged, "you know Volteer, that electric mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble some day" Cyril retorted, clearly the guardians hadn't changed at all, "well, we need to find a way back to the Skylands, and bring Kaos back with us" Spyro commented, "but until said 'time' comes, we'll need a place to stay" Cynder continued Spyro's statment, "well, Sparx's room is already set up, you could use the guest room, since your mates, I would imagine you have little complaints about sharing a bed" Terrador stated as they nodded in unison, "then let me show you your room" and they trotted away.

The trio walked through a narrow hallway, a slight scent of vanilla hit Cynder's smell with a full-on blast, "it smells nice in here" she told the others, "yes, we like to keep this place smelling, and looking nice" Terrador replied, slightly glancing back at Cynder. They finally stopped by a wooden door, Terrador opened it up and they saw inside, and what they saw left their mouths gaping open. The room was covered in marble, gleaming white with a humongous guest bed, their was even a TV, "make yourselves at home then" Terrador then closed the door and left the two dragons in the room, "this place is amazing!" Cynder exclaimed, "my sentiments exactly" Spyro responded, he looked out the window and saw it was already pitch black, "looks like Kaos has control of the daytime as well" Spyro mumbled as Cynder and him settled on the bed, "there's no way Kaos could achieve something like this, he's Kaos" Spyro thought to himself as Cynder nuzzles against him, "you think we'll make it?" Cynder asked, "trust me, Cyn, I know we're gonna make it, we've survived worse, I mean, it's Kaos" Spyro explained as they snuggled into each other's embrace and fell asleep, awaiting the dawn of tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spyro awoke to a pale dawn, the sky was bleak as he gently nudged Cynder awake, "hey, Cyn, it's time to get up" Spyro calmly whispered to her, "ugh, five more minutes" Cynder grumbled as Spyro tried to move away. "Come on, Cyn, Terrador told us to meet right now" Spyro replied as Cynder nuzzled herself further into Spyro, "right now your not Spyro, your an incredibly comfortable bed set" Cynder murmured to him, making Spyro heavily blush, "and last I checked, bed sets don't talk, let alone tell you to wake up" Cynder wittingly commented, "well then, why don't I ask you a question: are you just doing this so you can get away with more cuddling with me?" Spyro asked, "maybe I am..." Cynder trailed off. "Well, great to know, now can we please go find Terrador for the briefing?" Spyro asked, letting out a sigh of defeat, Cynder reluctantly pulled out of Spyro's warm embrace and the two went to the briefing room. "You know Spyro, your really handsome, but how your so manipulative is beyond me" Cynder pointed out, "it's a gift" Spyro slyly joked as they entered the briefing room.

"Our defense would crumble with an attack strategy like that, Cyril" Volteer commented as the two dragons entered in on the other guardians, "well I don't see _you_ coming up with any ideas" Cyril retorted, "everyone, that's enough!" Terrador boomed as the other two guardians stopped dead, "now I can see why Ignitus had such a hard time keeping you in check, your like little children" Terrador sighed, then he noticed Spyro and Cynder, and his face formed a smile, "ah, there you are, Sparx should be here as well" Terrador stated as he padded over to the two dragons, "yeah, I'm right here, greeny, I've been here the entire time" Sparx flew off of Terrador's head, "hmph, there you are, now then..." Terrador beckoned them to a large table where the other guardians were sitting at, "so...Spyro? Cynder? What do you think of this strategy right now?" Terrador asked them diligently, Spyro and Cynder looked at the table and the plan they laid out, "it's got some kinks to work out, but we could try it, however, me and Cynder need to get up to Kaos's lair" Spyro explained, "we have our plan then, we get help you reach the lair, we'll shield you from any attacks while the rest of Warfang can fend off any attackers" Terrador stared, "I swear, this plan will end in disaster" Volteer sighed as Cyril glanced at him, triumphant, "you'd better get ready, as we leave in an hour" Terrador informed them. As Spyro and Cynder trotted back to their room, Spyro suddenly collapsed, "Spyro!" Cynder glanced back and rushed to him.

"Where am I?" Spyro looked around, "wait, this library is very familiar" Spyro observed his surroundings, "it should be, young dragon" Spyro heard a very familiar voice and turned around, "Ignitus!" Spyro was filled with joy as Ignitus smiled back towards him, "yes, it is I, young dragon, and I am proud of you, you and Cynder confessing your love, becoming sworn protectors of another world, and making friends in that world too" Ignitus trotted beside him, "but...how do you know about that?" Spyro asked, "Spyro, there are many things you don't know, for one thing, I'm the new Chronicler, so I see many things, young dragon" Ignitus answered his question, "you must be on the verge of fighting Kaos, aren't you?" Ignitus asked, "yes, we are, have you come to give me advice, information, anything? Or was this all so you could see me again, either way, I'm flattered" Spyro joked, Ignitus chuckled in response, "oh young dragon, it is truly wonderful watching you become more sure of yourself, no longer calm and unsure" Spyro puffed out his chest, "but yes, Spyro, I'm here to give you advice: put your faith in each other, and the darkness will be vainquished, I know it's not much, but it's the best I can give for this battle" Ignitus explained, "now go, return to Cynder, I will always be with you, young dragon" Ignitus's voice faded as Spyro awoke to Cynder's loving face, "Spyro! Are you okay?" Cynder asked, "yeah, yeah I'm good" Spyro replied as he stood up, he was ready for a fight, as he now had Ignitus to guide him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Spyro, please tell me, what happened?" Cynder asked as they strode towards Terrador, "I don't think you could fully grasp it, it's hard to explain" Spyro sighed, "Spyro, I want to know, now!" Cynder demanded, "fine" Spyro sighed as he began to explain, "after I fell asleep, I awoke in the Chronicler's library, but the Chronicler...was Ignitus" Spyro explained, Cynder gasped in surprise at this, and beckoned him to continue "he told me to put our faith in each other, and that we could beat Kaos, oh, and he was approving of our relationship" Spyro continued as Cynder blushed, "that doesn't surprise me one bit" Cynder replied as she nuzzled him softly, "are you two ready to go yet?" Terrador snapped the two dragons back to reality as they glanced his way and went to him, "remember Spyro, Cyril, Volteer, and me are going to shield you and Cynder from enemy attacks while we escort you to Kaos's lair, as they prepared to set off, they heard a voice echo across Avalar, "attention, fools of Avalar, I, Kaos, your future ruler, am about to reign darkness over this land, my first act, destroying your beloved Warfang!" Kaos's voice echoed like a speaker, making sure everyone could hear it, "I suggest we make our move now, or else we will be in stupendous trouble, won't we?" Volteer commented, "yes, yes, Volteer, we know" Cyril rolled his eyes as the five dragons, and Sparx lifted off, "wait, Sparx? When did you get here?" Spyro asked, "uh, I've been here the entire time, you guys are just very unobservant" Sparx answered his question as they flew off.

"Cyril, Volteer, protect Spyro and Cynder!" Terrador instructed as they witnessed Kaos's army, Spyro didn't think that Kaos could have this much power _"he's actually doing something"_ Spyro was almost impressed, when he looked again, he could see that the army was consisted of apes, grublins, orcs, drow elves, and chompies, "he's been using dark magic to bring monsters from the Skylands to here" Spyro pointed out to Cynder as they looked at the army "I didn't think he'd be capable of this, I mean, he's Kaos" Cynder commented "that's true, I share your surprise, Cyn" Spyro replied to his mate as they drew closer to Kaos's lair, "my friends, we draw ever closer" Terrador reminded them as they continued their course, "yeah well, If you put it that way, we might make it, or, you could've just jinxed all of us" Sparx wittingly commented "Sparx!" Spyro exclaimed through gritted teeth, "what? I'm just saying" Sparx responded. As they finally landed swiftly on the ground in front of the door, "this certainly deja vu for sure" Cynder pointed out, "my setiments exactly, Cyn" Spyro replied as they entered the large doors, and into Kaos's throne room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the five dragons, and Sparx entered the throne room, Spyro and Cynder heard a most familiar voice, "eh, what? Fools of Avalar have come to challenge me? You must be insane to-" Kaos stopped dead as soon as he saw Spyro and Cynder, "Gah! Skylosers, here? Also, why do you look so weird?" Kaos was startled by their sudden presence yet confused by their altered forms, "well, long story, however Kaos, your coming with us back to the Skylands!" Spyro exclaimed. At this, Kaos merely laughed, "Ha! You think _you_ can stop me, back in the Skylands, it took forever for me to try and rule that place, but here, I conquered this miserable land before anyone could blink! What makes you think you can stop me, Skylosers?" Kaos asked, "uh, cause we've done it before" Cynder stated, face-palming in the process, "well, uh, you won't this time!" Kaos announced, "funny that this place once belonged to Malefor, since that fool betrayed me and tried to rule the Skylands, guess I'll just have to return the favor and rule your puny little Avalar" Kaos blasted dark magic at the five dragons, and Sparx, who swiftly dodged, "we'll never let you succeed you overgrown, mangy old, useless piece of-" Volteer started insulting Kaos, who was not pleased, "oh Volteer, keep it up, I think it's working" Cyril said sarcastically, "wait, is it" Volteer stopped and was blasted by more dark magic, "no" Cyril smirked as Spyro and Cynder tried attacking Kaos, "Cyn, you've got to use your powers!" Spyro called out to her, "what, you mean like my electricity breath?" Cynder asked as they dodged more dark magic, "no! Your _other_ powers!" Spyro replied as he dodged yet another blast of dark magic, "will you please stand still so I can kill you!?" Kaos bellowed, "uh, let me see, no" Spyro answered with a stern tone, "but, Spyro, I haven't used those powers for 10 years, I don't think I could-" Cynder was cut off as Spyro continued talking, "I know you can, I could do it, see" Spyro told her as he blasted Kaos with his ice breath, "woah, since when could you do that?" Kaos asked, confused as ever, "since now!" Spyro retorted as he started using all his elements on Kaos, "if I could do it, then you can too" Spyro continued as he dodged more dark magic, "and remember...I love and believe in you" Spyro gave her a compassionate smile, unfortunately for him, this gave Kaos the time to target him and actually blast him with dark magic, "ha!" Kaos roared triumphantly as Spyro fell back with the other guardians, who were defeated by Kaos **(don't ask me why)**."Spyro!" Cynder called out as Kaos started cackling, this personified Cynder's rage further, when out of nowhere she blasted Kaos with a gust of wind, "gah! What!?" Kaos blurted out _"that a girl"_ Spyro thought approvingly as Cynder started attacking Kaos with more of her powers, she used her shadow to move through him, and blast his robe with poison, then finally used her fear on him **"are you feeling afraid yet?"** Cynder asked menacingly as Kaos started shaking his only response being that of a nod, **"good!"** Cynder whacked him to the side before calming down and helping the others onto the ground, "Cyn, you did it!" Spyro hugged her as the guardians smiled approvingly _"you all did it, young dragon"_ Ignitus's voice echoed throughout his thoughts as they took Kaos into their custody.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After finally clearing out the last of Kaos's army, the guardians finally devised a method to transport Spyro, Cynder, and Kaos back to the Skylands, "so...this is it?" Spyro asked as Terrador walked up to them, "you will not be alone, Spyro, you'll have your mate, Sparx, and of course...Volteer" Spyro was surprised by that last one, "what do you mean, Volteer?" Spyro asked, "he means that I'll be returning to these 'Skylands', as you call them, with you" Volteer made Spyro jump a little as he walked up behind him, "besides, I've always had a knack for studying new environments and such, I wonder if I could-" "now now, Volteer, everyone loves a good theory, but not right now" Cyril butted in, "well, I'm glad the most blabbering guardian is going back to these Skylands" Cyril continued, "yes, it will be rather quiet without you, my electrical friend" Terrador padded up to Volteer, "well, what can I say, I do love me a new adventure" Volteer chuckled as Spyro returned to his room to go find Cynder.

"Cyn?" Spyro called her name as he entered the room, he entered the bathroom to find Cynder in the shower. "Okay! I'm really sorry about that!" Spyro covered his eyes, when Cynder spotted him, she merely rolled her eyes, "Spyro, I look the same as usual, we're dragons, remember?" Cynder rolled her eyes as Spyro lowered his arm, "oh right, forgot" Spyro said embarrassingly as he started blushing, "you wanna join me?" Cynder asked, "well, I don't think..." Spyro trailed off as Cynder kept her gaze on Spyro, "oh come on Spyro, it'll be fine" Cynder beckoned him into the warm, streaming water as he stepped inside the shower with Cynder **(don't worry, nothing happens in here except for a kiss and a conversation)**. The warm water soothed Spyro's stiff joints as he and Cynder gazed into each other's eyes, "so, now what?" Cynder wondered, "now that we've saved Avalar...again, what do we do?" Cynder asked, "well, we go back to the Skylands, and resume our roles as protecters there, and Volteer's coming with us" Spyro replied, "he is? Oh boy, the Skylanders are in for a ride" Cynder chuckled slightly, "you can say that again" Spyro joked started gazing into each other's eyes again, "well, this was certainly an experience having to fight Kaos in Avalar of all places, and now we're heading back, I guess" Spyro explained, "well, there's no one I would've rather done with than you" Cynder smiled as the two leaned in for a kiss, they kissed for about 3 minutes before pulling back whilest still holding each other, "I love you Spyro" Cynder nuzzled him softly, "I love you too Cynder" Spyro replied compassionately. The two got out of the shower and dried themselves as they went to the portal room for their transportation.

"Well, this is where we part ways for now, Spyro, I wish you luck" Terrador stated as they opened the portal with their magic, "it's kinda hard to say this, Volteer, but it's gonna be a little too quiet without you around" Cyril reluctantly said, "aw, you really care" Volteer smiled smugly as Terrador glanced at them, "I also wish luck to you, Cynder, and that you and Spyro have a flourishing relationship" Terrador bent down to Cynder's level, "thank you, Terrador" Cynder nodded in response, "well, it's gonna be hard keeping Avalar safe without two of your guardians" Spyro remarked, "oh don't worry, Spyro, we'll find a new fire guardian and a filler lightning guardian to fill in for Volteer, and to replace Ignitus, the ten year's we've been using to debate the choice for Ignitus's replacement will soon come to a rest as we select the new fire guardian" Terrador explained. "Then I wish you good luck in your decision Terrador" Spyro bowed his head in respect, "uh hey guys, can we go yet?" Sparx asked impatiently, "yeah, yeah, we're coming" Spyro rolled his eye's in irritation, "farewell, Terrador" Spyro said as he stepped through the portal, "and you too Spyro, may the ancestors guide you and wish you great luck" Terrador replied as the portal closed. "Hey, we're back" Spyro looked around, they were outside Dark Spyro's building, "and...hey, my voice is different again" Spyro looked at Cynder as her scales turned magenta again, "we're back!" Spyro and Cynder hugged each other as Volteer examined their surroundings, "hmm, fascinating" he stared in awe at the floating islands, then Spyro heard a very familiar voice, "SPYRO!" Ember, this was not going to go down well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Gah! Ember!" Spyro leaped back in surprise as Ember crashed into him, "oh, I knew you wouldn't leave me!" Ember tried to kiss Spyro, but thankfully the purple dragon got out of her reach, "um, Spyro, whose this?" Cynder slightly puffed, "Cynder, this is...Ember" Spyro sighed as Ember jumped up to grab him, "come back here, my love" Ember flew after him, "gah! No! Go away" Spyro tried to shoo her and inadvertently crashed into Cynder, when Ember landed, she saw them laying intertwined, "woah! Cyn, I'm so sorry" Spyro apologized and hastily got up, blushing madly, "it's fine Spyro" Cynder stood upright and nuzzled him softly. "Did you just nuzzle my Spyro!?" Ember shrieked, "uh yeah, why?" Cynder asked almost rhetorically, "he's mine!" Ember tried to attack Cynder but she blasted her with her wind stream, sending her flying, "ooh, I could watch this all day" Sparx set himself down on Spyro's head to watch. "Don't go near him, he's mine!" Ember growled as she tried to attack Cynder again, "you seriously want to get hurt, don't you?" Cynder sighed as she blasted her with more wind, "argh! That's it!" Ember and Cynder charged into each other, "um, girls..." Spyro tried to calm them down, "SHUT UP" both Cynder and Ember yelled at him as they continued tackling each other, Spyro slightly face-palmed, "now I bet your regretting bringing Ember along?" Sparx asked sarcastically, Spyro slightly nodded, where's Flame when you need him _"speaking of which, where is Flame?"_ Spyro looked around for any signs of the red dragon, but he was nowhere to be seen. When Spyro turned back, the first thing he saw was Cynder's body flying straight into him, "what the-!?" Spyro was cut off as the two of them were sent flying into a nearby boulder, "Cyn! Are you okay!?" Spyro shook her, she confidently stood up and nodded, "alright, Ember, that's enough!" Spyro exclaimed, "how many times must I say it, you and I are not a thing, okay? I'm Cynder's mate" Spyro's news looked as if it broke her in two, and she flew off crying, "wait, Ember, come back!" Spyro called after her, but was stopped by Cynder, "it's okay, giver her time" Spyro looked back to her and they hugged fiercely, "my my, that was quite the battle" Volteer cut in, "wait, Volteer, where were you?" Spyro asked, "oh, I decided to take some cover to protect myself and such" Volteer commented as they saw Flame, "that's convenient" Spyro murmured to Cynder, she nodded in agreement, "hey guys, where's Ember?" Flame asked as he landed on the ground, "she's taking some time" was all Spyro answered with. Suddenly he started to yawn, "oh, looks like the legendary purple dragon needs to get a nap" Cynder chuckled as they prepared to lift, "hey guys, wait!" Flame called, "what is it?" Spyro asked wearily, could I stay with you guys? I mean, me and Ember were really just in that bar for no reason, and I really don't want to be alone" Flame explained, "I don't see why not" Cynder replied, "oh thank you!" Flame thanked them with glee, "well, we better get back to the Ruins, it's been a long day" Spyro yawned yet again as they flew off towards the Ruins.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After returning to the Ruins, Spyro and Cynder introduced the Skylanders to Volteer and Flame, this of course, got Volteer caught up in one of his stories, "okay, welp, hope you survive" Spyro and Cynder flew back to their treehouse and burst out laughing when they entered, "why was that so funny?" Spyro started suppressing his laughter, "I don't know, it just felt funny" Cynder also started calming down as they then gazed into each other's eyes. They then held one another, not taking their gaze off each other, "I'm glad we're alive, Cyn" Spyro blurted, "of course your glad, because if you weren't, I'd make your work a living nightmare" Cynder joked, "can't scare me if I'm dead" Spyro wittingly replied, "Spyro, I just want to be with you tonight, it's just that...we've been through so much lately and we haven't gotten to simply lay down with each other" Cynder explained, **(just for the record, Cynder's not suggesting anything, except for a cuddle)** , "I understand Cyn, and we haven't gotten to be with each other much, ya know, you turning evil, us getting pulled into Avalar, let's just call it a night for each other" Spyro smiled warmly at Dybder, who returned it with a kiss on the lips. They pulled back after a minute, while still holding each other, "I'm still concerned about Ember though, I wonder where-?" Spyro was cut off as Cynder made a shushing motion with her finger on his lips, "shh, Spyro, right now, I'm your only worry" she smiled as the two blew out their lights and went to bed.

The End

holiday wonders coming on christmas eve, stay tuned

as well as: Worlds' Collide


End file.
